Jushtin Goes Through Mewberty
by Books-R-Better-Than-People
Summary: If you thought only girls could go through Mewbery, you were mistaken. What most people don’t know was that Jushtin the Uncalculated went through Mewberty and it was not pretty (Cover image by yours truly)
1. The First Sign

**It was a bright morning in kingdom of Mewni. Everyone was awake and ready to start the day, except for one prince who was still in bed**

Maid: Rise and shine, Prince Jushtin! **She walked in the prince's bedroom and drew back the curtains, letting a bright light flood the room, much to Jushtin's annoyance** Sorry to wake you up this early, dearie, but you do have a habit of oversleeping. That, and misplacing the spell book.

**Jushtin wakes up, and rubs his eyes, still tired**

Jushtin: Yes, I know. I'm trying to break both habits. **He yawns, then steals a glance at the maid, who, to** **him looks very beautiful, much more than she** **usually does** Are you wearing makeup?

Maid: No, why do you ask?

Jushtin: **He blushes a bit** Oh, well, it's just that you look very nice.

Maid: **She blushes, then thanks her prince** Well, aren't you a gentleman? Why don't you get dressed? It's almost time for breakfast. **She leaves his room**

Jushtin: Heh, right. **He rushes to his bathroom to get dressed, and make sure he looked perfect**

Alright, looking perfect, as always. **He notices that his signature hair curl is dropping a bit on his** **forehead** Ugh, bed head. **He grabs some nearby hair gel, and uses it to fix his curl, what happens** **next, shocks him**

**As the maid was polishing a vase out in the hall, she **heard a scream coming from Jushtin's room. **Tossing her rag to the side, she ran into the prince's** **room, and knocks on the door to his bathroom**

Maid: Prince Jushtin, are you alright?

**In his bathroom, Jushtin was looking at himself in the mirror in shock at what was on his forehead: Purple clovers, and they began to appear** **more on his face**

Jushtin: Aaaahhh!! Why is this happening?! I follow my skincare routine, and now there are clovers all over my face! **He rummages through his cabinet, and pulls out multiple lotions, and moisturizers**

How is this even possible?! **He peels one of the clovers off** Now they're flaking off?! Oh, Cob!

Maid: Jushtin, I'm going to get your mother.

**More clovers began to take over his face**

Jushtin: Noooo!! **He starts pulling more clovers off **My perfect complexion is ruined!


	2. The Talk

**The maid runs off to find Queen Skywynne. She finds her in the dining room, having breakfast: corn pancakes, and corn hash browns. She rushes over to Skywynne, panting, and out of breath**

Maid: Your majesty! **Pants** Your son! There's something wrong!

Skywynne: **She looks concerned** What is it?

Maid: He has a skin problem!

Skywynne: **Chuckles **Jushtin wouldn't be caught dead without perfect skin.

Maid: Bur he says there are clovers all over his face, and something about them flaking off.

Skywynne: What?

Maid: Maybe you should come with me. **She takes Skywynne by her hand, and leads her to Jushtin's room **

**Skywynne knocks on the door**

Skywynne: Jushtin?

**She lets herself in, and is met with purple clovers all over the floor. She looks up and sees Jushtin curled up on his bed, covering his face with his extravagant hat** Jushtin, sweetie, are you alright?

Jushtin: No! **He puts his hat down, to reveal purple clovers all over his face, neck, and some on his arms** I don't know what's wrong with me! There are clovers all over me, and when I peel them off, more appear, **He walks over to his window** and I can't stop thinking about... Girls... **More clovers appear on his face**

**Skywynne knew what this was, and immediately closed the curtains**

Jushtin: What's happening to me?!

Skywynne: Oh, **Chuckles** Jushtin, **She hugs him tenderly** it's just Mewberty. Every member of the Butterfly family goes through it when they reach a certain age. I remember waking up and finding hourglasses all over my face and arms, and you should've seen me around boys! **She laughs at the memory**

Jushtin: Then it went away?

Skywynne: Well... Not exactly. My... Obsession with boys got to a point where I turned into a butterfly creature, and started encasing them in webs.

Jushtin: WHAT?! I'm going to do that?!

Skywynne: Not if you stay away from girls at all times. I'm going to talk to Glossaryck, and, I'm afraid I'll have to lock you in your room for a while. **She hugs him** Just know that it's for your own good, and for the good of the kingdom.

Maid: Your majesty? Is everything alright?

**The castle staff had arrived to see what the** **commotion was. Most of them were women**

Jushtin: **Clovers replace his pupils **Girls!...

Skywynne: **She sees her son's lovesick state** Everyone, out! **Once they bow, and leave, she grabs** **the book of spells off of Jushtin's nightstand**

I'll be right back. **She leaves, closes the** **door behind her, then pulls a key out to lock** **the door. She makes her way to her room, and opens the book, where she sees** **Glossaryck shaving his legs**


	3. You Can‘t Stop Nature

Skywynne: Ugh. Glossaryck.

Glossaryck: **He stops shaving once he notices the queen** Ah, Queen Skywynne. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Skywynne: It's Jushtin.

Glossaryck: **Pulls out a ****bowl of pudding** Ah, the young prince **Smears pudding on his unshaven leg** ... What's wrong with him?

Skywynne: He has Mewberty.

Glossaryck: Really? Huh... **He slides the razor down his leg, then licks the pudding off, while spitting out some hair** Well, I'm not sure what to do in a situation like this. Jushtin is the first boy to go through Mewberty, after all. What are his symptoms?

Skywynne: The usual. Clovers all over his skin, an obsession with girls.

Glossaryck: Hmm... Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. It sounds just like regular Mewberty. **He licks the pudding off his legs** Just don't restrain him.

Skywynne: What?

Glossaryck: You know, locking him in his room, tying him up. That'll just make the Mewberty worse. It'll last longer, and he may become a tad aggressive.

Skywynne: I know what I'm doing, Glossaryck. My mother kept me in my room, away from boys, and I got through Mewbery pretty easily.

Glossaryck: You don't remember much, do you? When your mother locked you away, your Mewberty lasted longer, and you went on a rampage through Mewni, encasing every boy in sight! It took weeks to get rid of your webs, and to get those boys through therapy... But then again, Jushtin is a boy, and it may work out differently. So... Eh?

Skywynne: **Sighs** You are no help sometimes.

**Back in Jushtin's room, he's standing in front is his mirror, peeling clovers off of his body and dropping them in a bucket that's overflowing with clovers**

Jushtin: **Sighs in relief** That's all of them. **He hears something from outside, and walks over to the window where he sees the villagers, mainly girls. Clovers begin to appear all over his face again** No! No, don't! Stop! The noise dies down, and the clovers stop appearing Huh. That wasn't too bad.

**It gets worse. A crowd of women walk through the village for the annual Mewni photo shoot. They have on revealing clothing that shows off their curves**

Jushtin: Oh, my, Cob... **He tries to look away, but the Mewberty takes over**... GIRLS! No! Control yourself, Jushtin! **He puts his hand on the window, but it becomes weblike, and sticks to the glass** Aah! **He tries to pull it off with his other hand, but it also becomes weblike and sticks** Aaaah!! What's happening?!

**Two female palace guards kick the door open and barge in, wondering what's wrong with their prince**

Guard 1: Prince Jushtin! Are you alright?!

Jushtin: No! It's getting worse! **He turns to face the guards, but soon becomes entranced by them** GIRLS! **He smiles widely, revealing two large fangs where his canines should be**

Guard 2: Sweet Cob! It's getting worse! We gotta get Skywynne!

**They run out the room, and barricade the door from the outside. Jushtin unsticks himself, then pounds his fists on the door**

Jushtin: No, please! Help me! Let me out! **Pants** Okay, I'm fine as long as there aren't any... **His phone rings. When he picks up, he hears a familiar voice**

Recluza: Hey, Jushtin.

Jushtin: **More clovers appear on his skin** Recluza... **The clovers pile around him**

Recluza: Jushtin?... Are you still there?


	4. It’s Starting

**Back with the Queen, she's still in her room, weighing her options about what to do with Jushtin**

Skywynne: If I release Jushtin, he'll go nuts and encase girls in webs. If I don't, he'll go nuts, break out of his room on his own, and encase girls in webs...

Glossaryck: **Feeds himself some more pudding** If you do release him, Mewberty will last shorter... Probably. Again, he is the first boy to go through Mewberty.

Skywynne: **Sighs** Maybe I should talk to him. I haven't heard a word from him.

**The palace guards barge into her room**

Guard 1: Your majesty! Jushtin is getting worse!

Glossaryck: Has he reached the chrysalis stage already?

Guard 1: I don't know about that, but he has fangs, and his arms turned into webs!

Skywynne/Glossaryck: What?

Guard 2: Come with us!

**The guards lead Skywynne and Glossaryck to Jushtin's room. The castle staff is standing by the door, looking worried**

Butler: Your majesty, I think your son is getting worse. We could hear him screaming from the next floor.

Skywynne: Guards, please unbarricade the doors. **The two female guards unbarricade the doors. ****She unlocks the door, steps inside with Glossaryck, and closes the door behind her. She looks around, sees clovers and purple webs have taken over the room** Oh, Jushtin.

Glossaryck: **He notices an purple chrysalis in the corner of the room that's open **Oh no. This is bad.

Skywynne: Jushtin?... Jushtin? Where are you?

**Purple goo lands on her shoulder**

Skywynne: Ugh. What is this?

Glossaryck: Hmm. **He gathers some in his hand and licks it** Yep. That's Mewberty web goo. **He licks it again**

**Realization hits them. They look up and see a winged purple, eight-armed, four-eyed creature wearing extravagant clothing on the ceiling. It rotates its head and is revealed to be Jushtin**

Glossaryck: Your majesty, you need to let him out.

Skywynne: **She ignores Glossaryck** Jushtin, please come down.

**He slowly descends and looks at Skywynne in confusion**

Glossaryck: Skywynne, you need to release Jushtin. Mewberty is nature, and nature is like a runaway carriage, fast and furious. You can't stop it, no matter what. Otherwise-

**A maid walks in**

Maid: Your majesty, is everything alright?

Jushtin: **He turns around and flashes a fanged smile** GIRL!

**The maid runs out of the room screaming with Jushtin hot in pursuit**

Skywynne: Jushtin! **She runs after him**

Glossaryck: ... That will happen. **He follows after them**


	5. Operation: Stop Jushtin

**Jushtin flies through the hallway, still chasing after them maid. They go right past the guards**

Skywynne: Quick! Get him!

**The guards chase after Jushtin, but this is cut short when Jushtin ties them up in a web and proceeds to fly around the castle**

Skywynne: Sorry about him! **She tries to untie them, but ends up getting stuck** Ugh! Mewberty webs. **She notices an open window and gasps** Manfred! Close that window! We can't let him escape!

**Before Manfred can close the window, Jushtin flies right past him, goes out the castle, and heads for Mewni**

Skywynne: Oh no.

Glossaryck: **Holding a bowl of pudding** No, this is a good thing. Leave him alone, and let the Mewberty wear itself out. **Feeds himself some pudding **He's fine.

**Recluza and Tha Cru are walking through Mewni**

Viscount: Maybe there was just a poor connection. There's nothing to go crazy over.

Recluza: Who says I'm being crazy? I just wanna see if he's alright, he never cuts our conversations short.

Sazmo: **Looks around the ghost-townish village** Man, Mewni has really gone down the bog pit... Where is everyone?!

Man: Shh! **He pokes his head out of a barrel** Be careful. Don't talk so loud.

Sazmo: What's going on? Is there a monster around here?

Man: Oh no, it's worse. It's Mewberty!

Pea-Pea: What? What are talking about?

Recluza: Are you trying to say puber-

Man: Look kids, I don't wanna be caught, so I'm not here! **He ducks back in the barrel **Go away!

**They walk deeper into the village, only to find purple vines, and villagers hiding in fear**

Viscount: What's happened here?

**Someone grabs Sazmo's arm. He looks and sees a girl trapped in a purple web**

Girl: Please! You need to help us!

**Recluza and Tha Cru look up and see several more female villagers stuck in the web**

Whizzbag: Oh, boy. I don't like the look of this.

Sazmo: Don't worry, we'll get you all out of there. **He starts cutting the web with his diamond ring** Who even did this?

**His question is answered when he hears a scream. Jushtin appears carrying another one of the village girls much to Recluza and Tha Cru's shock**

Pea-Pea: No waaaaay!

Viscount: Who or what is that?!

Sazmo: It's Jushtin! I'd recognize those boots anywhere!

Whizzbag: Can't do it! I'm too old for this! I'll meet you guys in the carriage. **He walks away**

Recluza: What's happened to him?

**Jushtin tears the door off a carriage, throws the girl inside, and covers the opening with web**

**Glossaryck flies over to them**

Glossaryck: It's Mewberty.

Sazmo: Ooh! Mewberty. I thought only girls went through that.

Glossaryck: So did we. But, it looks like boys go through it too, 'cept they have an extra set of arms, apparently. Queen Skywynne thought locking him up would be a good idea, but the effects just got worse. He did all of this in under five minutes!

Pea-Pea: Where is Queen Skywynne?

Glossaryck: She's... Stuck, at the moment. **He laughs at his joke then notices Recluza** Miss Recluza, you need to leave! You could be in danger.

Recluza: I'm not leaving. I wanna help him.

Glossaryck: There's nothing none of us can do. We just gotta wait for Mewberty to end.

But don't worry, it'll all be over soon. Prince Jushtin should be back to normal in about... I'd give him til 3:57... Or he won't.

Viscount: Won't what?

Glossaryck: Be back to normal. Venus the Fairest? She got Mewberty, and didn't go back to normal. Yeesh. It could run in the family.

**Notices something** Hey, where's Prince Sazmo? He sees **Sazmo running over to Jushtin** Oh no.

Sazmo: Jush, come on. Get a hold of yourself. You're kinda freaking us out. **Jushtin looks at him for a few seconds, then goes back to making more webs** Come on, bud! **He grabs one of his arms, and Jushtin just stares at him** ... Jushtin?

Glossaryck: You only made him angry!

**Jushtin bares his fangs and hisses. He starts to cover Sazmo with web**

Sazmo: Aaaahhh!!

Recluza: Hey Jushtin! Over here! **Jushtin notices her**

Jushtin: **Flashes a fanged smile** GIRL! **He tosses Sazmo aside, and he lands in a barrel**


	6. End!

Viscount: What are you doing?!

Recluza: Buying you guys some time to come up with a plan to catch him! **She runs away as Jushtin flies after her**

Glossaryck: Is no one listening to me when I say "Don't restrain him, Mewberty will get worse"?! **He sees that he's alone **Nuts. **He pulls out a pudding pack**

**Jushtin continues to chase after Recluza as The Cru chase after him while trying to come up with a plan**

Sazmo: What if we lead him into a cage?

Viscount: That would require Recluza getting in the cage as bait. How would we get her out?

Pea-Pea: Oh! I got it! What's the best way to catch a butterfly?

Viscount/Sazmo: ... **Sudden realization** With a net!

Sazmo: Where are we gonna find a human-sized butterfly net?

**They run past two men carrying a huge net full of fish... 3... 2... 1. They run back to the two men**

Sazmo: Hey, can we borrow this net?

Man 1: What for?

Pea-Pea: To deal with the prince who just so happens to be going through Mewberty!

Man 2: That's today?! Take what you need! Just keep that kid away from us!

**They run away in fear**

Sazmo: Alright, let's empty this thing, and help Recluza before Jushtin catches her.

Recluza: Aaaaahhh!!

Viscount: Too late!

**They dump the fish out of the net, and run off with it**

**In another part of the village, Jushtin has found Recluza and is encasing her in a web. The Cru runs up to him**

Recluza: Jushtin, please!

**He bares his fangs, and hisses, but stops when a pebble hits his head. He doesn't even turn around**

Sazmo: **Holding another pebble **Hey, Jushtin! We're not gonna hurt you, but come on, man! You gotta stop this. The Mewmans are terrified of you, and just look at what you're doing right now!

**He still doesn't look behind him**

Viscount: ... Jushtin?

**He finally responds by turning his head around 180 degrees, much to the shock of his friends**

Sazmo: OH, COB!

Viscount: That is freakish!

Pea-Pea: I heard something crack! **Gags**

**He turns his attention back to Recluza, and continues to encase her in a web**

Sazmo: GET HIM!

**Before Jushtin can fly off with Recluza, the Cru traps him with the net, and he drops Recluza, but Viscount catches her just before she can hit the ground**

Sazmo: Whew.

**Jushtin flies around trying to set himself free, and drags Sazmo and Pea-Pea along**

Sazmo: Whoa! Aah!

**Jushtin notices Recluza who's now free from his web, and flies after her**

Viscount: Recluza, run!

Recluza: **Already running** Don't gotta tell me!

**Jushtin drags Sazmo and Pea-Pea through the sky and across the village. Pea-Pea loses his grib, and falls to the ground next to Glossaryck**

Glossaryck: You're making things worse!

**Sazmo looks at the web-trapped girls, the villagers hiding, then at Jushtin. He finally lets go of the net and falls over**

Recluza: **Still running** Uh, Sazmo? Why did you let go of the net?!

**Jushtin flies over to Recluza, grabs her, and flies off with her into the sky**

Recluza: Aaaahh!!

Pea-Pea: ... What did you do?

Sazmo: **Sighs** What I had to.

Viscount: ... My uncle is gonna kill me.

**Glossaryck's watch beeps. It reads "3:57:00PM". Sazmo'z eyes start to water until a purple clover lands on his nose. More purple clovers rain from the sky. Recluza falls from the sky and lands in Viscount's arms**

Recluza: Nice catch.

**Pea-Pea looks up at the sky and sees something hurdling towards them**

Pea-Pea: Is that a shooting star?

Sazmo: **Looks closer **It's Jushtin! **He holds out his arms, hoping to catch Jushtin, but he instead lands in a pile of purple clovers** ... So close.

Jushtin: **He lifts his head up** Ohhh... My head hurts. **Smells something, then looks disgusted** Why do my clothes smell like fish?

Sazmo: Jushtin! You came back!

**Sazmo hugs Jushtin, then is joined by Viscount, Pea-Pea, and Recluza. Jushtin smiles and returns the hug. Once they break apart, Recluza punches Jushtin**

Jushtin: What was that for?

Recluza: For tying me up in a web. **She smirks** But I'm also very flattered.

**Jushtin blushes, and there's a light buzzing behind him**

Pea-Pea: What was that?!

**Jushtin turns around and sees that he has two small butterfly wings**

Jushtin: No way! I got my mewberty wings! I've got to show mom! **He runs back to the castle** Mother! I got my Mewbery wings!

Sazmo: Huh. Looks like everything is back to normal.

**Girls are still trapped in webs, people are still hiding, and there's some slight damage to the market**


End file.
